Sweat and Chains
by Lady Tarja Scythe
Summary: John gets sent a email from Moriarty and finds out Sherlock was kidnapped. When he goes to rescue the detective, he sees that Sherlock is under the influence of a drug. Can he save Sherlock. Please review.


John woke up from the nap he had. He stretched his arms and looked over at the couch and saw it was still empty. Sherlock must still be at Scotland Yard or St. Bart solving a case. Ever since Sherlock had saved him from getting blown up, he started to have feelings for the detective. He didn't want Sherlock to know. He would probably think love as a useless emotion. He thought he better call him to see if he should bring him food since he knew Sherlock would forget to eat and sleep when it came to solving cases. He pulled out his phone and dialed. The phone was ringing but Sherlock wasn't picking up. This was normal also. Then the voice mail kicked in.

"Sherlock, I know you're busy solving a case. Call me if you want me to bring food or not."

He hung up and went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. He was about to set the kettle down when he heard a sound coming from his computer. He ran to the computer and saw an email. He opened it and it said,

"_Just for your eyes only."_

What the hell was this? He looked under the line and saw a link. He clicked on it and got a live web cam. It looked like someone was covering it with a piece of cloth.

"Is this some kind of prank or something?" John asked himself.

He was about to close the link when the cloth was removed and saw something. But it was something it was someone. Sherlock was wearing just a button shirt that was open, his pants were missing, and his hands were above him chained and he was unconscious. He didn't look hurt but he looked mad.

"What the hell?" was all John could say.

Just when John thought this couldn't get any weirder, someone walked in front of the camera. It was Moriarty.

"Hello John boy. We're waiting for you."

An address flashed on the screen and a number. Number 2040. It was in a warehouse district. What was Moriarty's plan. Was he going to kill Sherlock. Was he going to make John watch? He didn't care, he had to save Sherlock. He grabbed his coat and his gun, ran out of the apartment and called a cab.

John arrived at the warehouse district. He ran between two rows of warehouses and was looking for one that was labeled 2040. He ran for another few yards and found the warehouse. He ran into the building. It was empty. Just a few boxes scattered around. He saw a sign with an arrow pointing to a door in the far back of the warehouse. All it said was 'Come on in'. John didn't think twice. He ran to the door and opened it. Sherlock was laying in the middle of the room. His hands were still chained.

"Sherlock."

John ran to him and looked him over. He was breathing which was good, no injuries he could see. John nudged Sherlock. The detective moved and groaned a bit.

"Sherlock, are you okay?" John asked.

Sherlock struggled to sit up. John helped him. Sherlock held onto John and was shaking. John looked concerned and lifted Sherlock's face and saw it. Sherlock was sweating, panting and his pupils were dilated. Sherlock reached out and put his hands on the sides of John's face.

"John."

Sherlock leaned in and kissed John. John froze. He couldn't believe it. Sherlock Holmes was kissing him. John put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and pushed him away.

"Awe, not enjoying this?" said a voice.

John turned around quickly and saw Moriarty standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Hello." said Moriarty in a high pitch.

"What did you do to him?" asked John.

"Nothing serious. Just a bit of an aphrodisiac."

Now it made a little sense. Why else would Sherlock be shaking and kissing him. John looked at Sherlock. He could tell he was getting worse. Moriarty must have given him a big dose of the aphrodisiac by the way Sherlock was shaking.

"You bastard."

"Oh come on John boy. I did this for you."

"For me?" asked John.

"Why yes. I know you've been having feelings for the detective. But you knew if you told him, he would reject them in a snap and not think twice about it."

"Oh jeez thanks."

"Why don't I just leave you two lovebirds alone."

Moriarty closed the door. They were alone. The doctor and the sex craved detective. What was John going to do?

"John, I don't feel well."

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I was finishing with an experiment. I just turned to grab a pencil and the next thing I new you were here. Why do I feel so hot?"

"Moriarty kidnapped you and gave you an aphrodisiac." John explained.

"That would explain my rapid heartbeat, my breathing and why I'm so hot."

"Moriarty said this was a gift for me." said John.

"John, I'm afraid you know what you have to do."

John knew what he had to do. But could he do it?

"Sherlock, do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes. I want you to have sex with me."

"But Sherlock-"

"John, please."

John could see the pain and the need in Sherlock's eyes. He had to help his friend, roommate and now lover. John removed his coat, shirt, shoes, socks and pants. He went over to Sherlock. He put his hand on the dectective's face.

"Just let me do the work."

John leaned in and kissed Sherlock. Sherlock put his chained hands over John's head and around his neck and returned the kiss. John made Sherlock lay down. He kissed Sherlock's neck and moved his hands to his nipples and pinched them. Sherlock moaned loud.

"You really are sensitive." John said.

"Well I am under the influence of a drug."

John kissed his chest and moved to his nipple and sucked on it. Sherlock arched his back and gasped.

"You know, I pretty sure Moriarty is filming us." Sherlock told.

"Well then lets give him a show." John said with a smile.

John kissed down to Sherlock's cock. He grabbed it and lowered his head and started to suck him. Sherlock arched his back and screamed. John swirled his tongue and bobbed his head up and down. He could feel his cock get hard. Sherlock grabbed John's hair.

"Oh god John. That's amazing."

John lifted his head and gave Sherlock a smile. He continued sucking, hearing Sherlock moaning and gasping. John enjoyed hearing those sounds. After all of this, he might have to do this to Sherlock again. Or would he want him to? Sherlock was panting. John could tell he was getting close. He stopped sucking. Sherlock let out a whine.

."I know I know. It will be over soon." John said in a calm voice.

John moved between Sherlock's legs and spread them. He massaged his entrance. Sherlock moaned loud. John grinned and pushed his index finger into Sherlock. Sherlock screamed. John didn't move. He waited for Sherlock to get use to the new feeling. John started to move slowly.

"Oh god, keep going." was all Sherlock could say.

John smiled and put another finger in. Sherlock moved against them creating more feeling. John added a third finger and kept moving inside of him. When John thought Sherlock was stretched enough, he took out his fingers. John laid down on his back. Sherlock looked at him with a bit of curiosity.

"John, what are you-"

"I want you to ride me. Climb on."

Sherlock crawled over to John. He climbed on top and positioned himself over John's cock. Slowly he lowered himself. He hissed and lowered all the way to the hilt. Sherlock didn't move. John could see this was all strange to him. He put his hand on Sherlock's thigh to get him to relax. Sherlock looked at him. John gave him a smile. With that Sherlock started to move slowly. John groaned. This felt amazing.

"John-"

"Keep going Sherlock."

Sherlock moved up and down a little faster. He leaned in and kissed John. John moved his hands to Sherlock's back. Sherlock moaned louder and louder. John grabbed his hips and made Sherlock go harder. Sherlock threw his head back and yelped.

"Something tells me you're enjoying this as much as me." Sherlock said.

"Well this does feel good."

Sherlock leaned in and started to plant kisses on John's lips. John moaned. This is what he wanted more than anything. He sat up and forced Sherlock on his back. He thrusted into Sherlock harder and faster. He hit Sherlock's prostate and the detective saw stars.

"There...right there...fuck me harder."

That's all the doctor needed to hear. He thrusted harder and harder. He grabbed the chains so Sherlock's hand were above him and he grabbed Sherlock's cock and started to masturbate him. Sherlock moaned loud.

"John...I'm close."

"Come for me." John said.

Sherlock felt the orgasm. He sprayed on John, arched his back and screamed at the top of his lungs and saw darkness take over him. John thrusted in a few more times and sprayed his load inside of Sherlock. When the spasms finally subsided, he collapsed on top of Sherlock. He lifted his head and saw the detective was out cold. He could feel the stickiness between them. He moved some hair out of Sherlock's face that were sticking to his forehead. The detective did look peaceful when he was asleep.

"Have fun?" said a voice.

John turned around and saw Moriarty with a key.

"Are you pleased?" John asked.

"Oh yes very. That was an amazing display you two put on."

"So what now? You gonna kill us?"

"Not now. I don't want to ruin his moment."

Moriarty tossed the key. John looked at it and then at Moriarty. The madman was gone. John grabbed the key and unlocked Sherlock's hands. He looked around and found Sherlock's clothes. He pulled out and went to grab the clothes. After he got dressed, he took out a kleenex and cleaned off Sherlock. The detective started to move. He opened his eyes.

"John?"

"Yeah Sherlock I'm here."

Sherlock sat up. He looked at his hands and saw his restraints were gone.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"I think I'm okay. I think the drug is out of my system."

"That's good."

"Where's Moriarty?"  
"Gone."

Sherlock looked around to make sure the madman wasn't watching them in the shadows. Then he looked at John.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm good."

The detective put his hand on the doctor's cheek. He leaned in and gave the doctor a kiss.

"Thank you John."

"Hey you would've done the same for me."

"John, I've known for some time that you've been having feelings for me."

Well there it was. Out in the open for them to discuss. John wasn't ready for this not now. Not after having the best sex he's ever had.

"John, it's okay. I'm not mad."

"You aren't?"

"After the incident with the bomb, I started having these strange feelings for you."

John just stared at him. Was Sherlock telling him he had feelings for him as well? John put his hand on Sherlock's hand.

"Why don't we talk about this when we get home."

"I would rather have another go. That was quite exhilarating."

"Well then, we'll have another go when we get back." John said with a big grin.

"Very well. But this time, you're at the bottom."


End file.
